Unwanted feelings
by PJarcade
Summary: A lone wanderer trying to find his place in the world when he find himself facing off with a young girl. Rated M for possible future lemons.


The sun was about to go down as the grim reaper slowly made his way through the lower levels of Kagutsuchi.

He felt a chill running down his spine as the cold wind hit him, giving him a taste of what the night would force him to endure (or so he thought).

The winter nights of Kagutsuchi could be quite relentless, not only cause of the violent winds that carry the seither from the aftermatch of the great war, but also the temperature can reach deadly lows.

A look of annoyance comes across his face as he looks down on his arm that has been stained with blood during his latest encounter with a gang of bounty hunters.

Usually he doesn't care that much of the bounty on his head, actually it could prove to be useful at times.

He was never really the person that enjoyed company, but of some reason he found the beastkin known as Taokaka to be amusing at times though he could not understand why that is.

He quickly shook the thought of the hyperactive cat out of his head and instead focused on how he would spend the night.

Taking in to a hotel is not as easy as it seems now that his bounty is probably worth more then what anyone could spend during a lifetime and spending the night outside is out of the question, at least if he don't want to wake up as a popsicle.

The reaper sighted heavily as he thought of how warm the summer evenings of Kagutsuchi seemed in contrast with how dark and cold the winter was.

The wind begins to increase in strength as the sun slowly started to disappear over the horizon.

"Fuck I should have stayed the night at the Kaka village" he mumbled for himself.

Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he felt something approach him from behind.

Light steps drew closer as the reaper unshielthed his blade from its holster and made himself ready for battle.

He turned around to face his adversary.

He found himself facing a slender blond girl clad in a short dresslike uniform.

The girl shakingly raised her two oversized guns.

"Ragna the Bloodedge you are hereby arrested for the destruction of multiple NOLbranches and the murder of all its employees" the girl stuttered out.

"Leave me alone" Ragna shouted back as he lowered his blade a little.

"I have been ordered to track you down and stop you before you reach the library" she said while still stuttering from both fear of the reaper and the cold air.

"I don't have time for this" Ragna said as he put his blade back in its holster and turned around to walk away.

"I guess that making him give up without a fight was naive even for me" Noel though while biting her lip in fear of what she would have to do.

She pointed one of her guns at the back of her target, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"Optic Barrel"

A bright light appeared behind Ragna which shortly after exploded with enough force to push him of his feet.

"Okay if that's how you want it" Ragna said as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Please give up now, there is no need for violence" Noel said as commanding as she could.

"Oh but there's where you're wrong" Ragna replied.

With a grin on his lips and bloodlust in his eyes Ragna took off towards the girl.

Noel hesitated shortly before lifting her guns and once again shouted "Optic Blast".

This time the light appeared in front of its target and just as it was about to explode a roar could be heard.

"Dead Spike!".

A huge red monstrous mouth raised from the ground and completely engulfed the ball of light, a muffled explosion confirmed that the shot connected, as the monster instantly disintegrated covering its surroundings in red mist.

"Yes" the girl said for herself, but her expression of relief were short-lived.

The grin on Ragnas lips grew wider as he picked up the pace through the remains of his creation.

Relief turned quickly into fear as she realized how painfully close Ragna was.

"Inferno Divider!" echoed through the treetops as his fist collided with her gut sending her flying through the air before crashing down meters away.

The girl coughed and chipped for air while she slowly worked her way back to her feet again.

The grin on Ragnas face faded and he lowered his blade.

"Just give up and go home" He said with a serious tone.

"As much as I hate NOL scum, I'm not the kind of guy that kills women".

"I can't" she replied still desperately trying to breathe.

"It was a direct order from my superior Jin".

Ragnas eyes opened wide.

"JIN?"

"Jin Kissaragi?"

She was to concentrated on the lack of oxygen to be curious, but answered in pure reflex.

"Yes"

"So I not only have to deal with insane bounty hunters but also the likes of you, only cause of that insane bastard!" he said with a voice full of anger.

"Well even if I won't be able to capture you now, at least I will be able to report your whereabouts" noel said with a scared and panicky voice.

Ragna calmed down a little and eyed the girl who seemed to have regained her breath and who also seemed to have accepted the idea of leaving him alone.

She only needs to go back to base and report to Jin where he currently I...SHIT!

The thought of his brothers, let's say cold demeanor still haunts Ragnas dreams.

"So if you were to go that means that Jin would know where I am?" Ragna calmly asks.

"Well, yes" the girl replied as she seemed to have forgotten that she was supposed to arrest the man she now talks with.

Her expression started to go back to the normal worried expression she usually carry.

There's a few seconds of silence before Ragna breaks it.

"So if I don't want to be found..."

Noel looks at Ragna with worry.

"Wouldn't that mean that, I have to kill you?"

The girls face turned white with fear as Ragna approached her.

She quickly raised her guns but it was too late.

Before she knew it he was standing just inches away.

He put his left arm around her neck as if he was going to hug her.

Then he pulled his right hand away from her and black flames started to appear from his hand as he formed it into a fist.

"What is your name?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Noel, but what are yo..." was the only thing she could say before his fist connected one again with her gut.

Her vision started to fade away and the last thing she could see was Ragnas face as he looked into he eyes with an expression of guilt.

End of chapter 1.


End file.
